That was some break-up
by LoViNg.MuSiC.rEaDeR
Summary: what if Clary had a younger sister named Courtney? What if she was dating Alec? When Alec and Jace cheat on Clary and Courtney the girls leave, the boy dont seem to remember who Clary and Courtney were. Will anybody else remember them?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

Clary and Courtney walked together down the hall and went In front of each of their boyfriend's room which was across from each other. They both barged in and Courtney saw Alec and Miranda in bed together sleeping and then she silently sobbed and shut the door while Clary saw Aline and Jace in bed together in bed sleeping Aline's head resting on Jace's chest. She cried and she and Courtney comforted each other while they both cried. they grabbed their steles, some clothes, their gear, and traced some runes and made a portal. They ended up in Dallas, Texas.

There was a blonde hair girl in the front

"Can we stay here for a while?" said Clary

"Sure" said the blonde hair girl said and she motioned them to follow her.

* * *

**This was my first my fanfiction so dont hate and review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the late update i just have writers block :( **

**But for now... here is... *DRUMROLL*... CHAPTER 1!**

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN TMI OR ANY OF THE TMI CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Texas**

_Courtney and Clary followed the blonde girl._

"_So, I'm Dorothy who are you?" she said_

"_I'm Clary and this is my younger sister Courtney." replied Clary._

"_OK so what brings y'all ta Texas?"_

"_Oh, um, well, ah, well we don't really like to talk about it." said Courtney _

"_Ok then." said Dorothy_

_The rest of the way to their rooms was silent._

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER…**

**COURTNEY'S P.O.V.**

My name is Courtney Cecily Fairchild and I'm 15 years old. I have an older sister. Her name is Clary Adele Fray and she is 16 years old. I have an older evil brother that wants to capture me and my sister. His name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. He now goes by the name Sebastian Verlac and he is now 18 years old. Clary and I were born in New York, but move because of 2 certain boys that broke our hearts. I was 12 and Clary was 13. The boys were both 14 when they broke our little hearts. I have auburn hair but it has more red in my hair with big gray eyes. I have a tiny figure and a flat chest. Clary has red fiery hair with big green eyes and also has a tiny figure and a flat chest.

Three years ago I had known a tiny bit about the shadow hunting world and had no training. Clary had known more has a special gift and had more training. When we got to the Dallas Institute we went to sleep early and trained every day in the morning. Now if you see us we kicked ass and have a parabaiti. My parabaiti was Allison Trueblood and Clary's was Dorothy Carstairs.

I wake with a start and go get dressed and brush my teeth when all of a sudden Sara, Dorothy's little sister runs past me and I smell the pancakes. I run to the kitchen and run straight to the pancakes when suddenly I feel arms go around my waist and pull me back. It was my best friend Allison's brother, Colin, my boyfriend. He was a year older than me and had brown hair with blue eyes and was about a head taller than me.

"AHHH! COLIN PUT ME DOWN CLARY'S GONNA GET ALL THE PANCAKES!" I screamed.

"That's the point Court you always get the pancakes and nobody gets any." Colin replied while half-dragging me to the training room which is all the way on the other side of the Institute. I should know I always went every day before. I still do, but after breakfast. It was torture I knew I couldn't get to the kitchen fast enough to get pancakes.

"If I don't get my pancakes Colin, I swear to the angel I'm gonna kick your ass." I said.

"Well I'm just gonna take that beating." He said smirking.

* * *

When he finally brings me back to the kitchen and I see Sara and Tara (the twins) fighting over the last three pancakes, so I just take it out of their hands and go to the living room couch and curl up next to Colin. Just then Clary, Dorothy, and Alli barge in.

"Who did you hurt, is it bad, and how many pancakes did ya take?" They all said at the same time. Then we start bursting out in laughter.

"Nobody, it's literally nothing, and 3" I said

"OK" they said

Then Stephan and Riley asked for me, Clary, Dorothy, Colin, Alli, and Ryan, Clary's boyfriend, to the library.

* * *

**WELL THERE WAS CHAPTER ONE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! FOLLOW REVIEW I NEED SOME IDEAS SO PM ME!**


End file.
